This research proposal is to continue participation on a cooperative group of Radiation Therapy Centers in the United States of America (known as Radiation Therapy Oncology Group), for the purpose of conducting joint clinical investigation in an endeavor to advance knowledge in the curative and palliative management of cancer. This group has developed a number of study protocols and to provide an adequate number of patients to answer significant questions in the treatment of cancer, not possible on the basis of the number of patients seen in any one institution. This institution has participated in several protocols in clinical trails: Brain metastases, osseous metastases, split-course therapy for nasopharyngeal cancer, pre and post-operative radiotherapy for supraglottic and hypo-pharyngeal cancer and combined radiotherapy and chemotherapy for malignant glioma, and for medulloblastoma. A pilot-study protocol in Phase I Clinical Evaluation of Hyperthermia and Radiotherapy has been developed and we are actively participating in this new endeavor.